The field of the disclosure relates generally to composite structures, and more specifically, to methods and systems for reducing bearing stress in a rotating composite blades.
Generally, stresses or loads induced on rotating composite blades due to centripetal force can negatively impact a blade life cycle. Some methods for reducing the stresses imparted on the composite blades can increase weight and aerodynamic drag. There is a need for methods and systems for reducing stresses on composite structures (e.g., rotating blades) that do not substantially increase weight and/or aerodynamic drag.